In conventional user interfaces with mobile devices, a user typically controls a mobile device by using one or more fingers to touch or press a display or keys and buttons of the mobile device. Such touches or presses are converted into user inputs or commands that may be configured to control the mobile device. It is beneficial to allow users to provide user commands as the user approaches, prior to touching, the screen of the mobile device. It is also beneficial to allow users to provide multi-levels of user commands with and/or without touching the screen of the mobile device.